Run
by RKOxLegendKiller
Summary: To think I might not see those eyes makes it so hard not to cry. And as we say our long goodbye, I nearly do. Based on song Run by Snow Patrol. [TrishJericho] oneshot [Complete]


Title: Run

Disclaimer: I don't Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, or anyone else who appears in this one-shot. I also don't own Run by Snow Patrol.

Author's Note: This story is kind of sad but I promise to make it up to you guys, Jhanelle and Rachel, I'll do a couple more one-shots. This one-shots for you two, so enjoy… I hope… I based this one-shot on a song called Run by Snow Patrol. I don't own the words from the song either, which are portrayed as thoughts through the one-shot.

**Bold are flashbacks/memories.**

_Italicized are thoughts._

Run

**"Once more?" Trish asked as she nuzzled her face into his neck.**

**"Nope." Chris said. **

**"Please?" Trish begged with a pout. Her pout always turned his stomach inside out and caused a flock of butterflies to hover around in his stomach. Chris smiled and nodded slowly.**

_I'll sing it one last time for you. Then we really have to go. You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done._

**"Alright." He whispered before singing one of his lullabies into her ear softly. It always made her happy. He held her in his arms on the bed of their hotel suite. She closed her eyes as she listened to his rough voice go soft. It had a bit of a growl as his words ended. She felt warm and comfortable. He closed his eyes as he held her and sang to her. Trish rested in his arms knowing that he would always catch her when she falls.**

Trish blinked away tears from memories as she held Chris' hand. He laid unconscious on a hospital bed, hooked up to multiple machines that were helping to keep him alive. It happened so fast, it was all wrong, a mistake… Trish knew it was an accident. Chris was in the ring against Edge. He was zoned into his character. He knew his routine. All he had to do was attempt the Walls of Jericho three times, after that it was all Edge. It was supposed to be perfect. After the third attempt to turn Edge for the Walls of Jericho maneuver, Edge would kick and shove Jericho into the turnbuckle. It didn't go as planned. Chris didn't know what had hit him. Edge had monkey-flipped Chris straight into the ring post before the third attempt for a turn. Perhaps it was a mistake caused by stage fright or maybe Edge had forgot, either way it was a mistake.

Chris hadn't opened his eyes ever since he bashed his head on the ring post. Trish felt tears arriving at her eyes as she looked at him. She touched his hand, he felt so cold. Trish could feel it though, he still felt so alive. Trish was scared. She just wanted him to open his eyes.

**Trish laughed as she watched Chris play the air guitar on the boardwalk of Virginia Beach. The ocean waves crashed as they walked past the many hotels and bright lights that glowed in the dark. Trish loved these moments with Chris. Walking around the beach at 11 PM with the man she loved was perfect. The kids rode their bikes down the biking road and raced. The couples continued their innocent foreplay in the pool. The constant waves continued crashing and making soothing peaceful sounds. All that didn't matter to her, she was in a different stratosphere.**

**She had a secret. It was a secret that she wanted to tell Chris, a secret that she had to tell Chris. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't know what it would do for them. It might ruin everything that they have going. But it needed to be told. Trish linked her arm with Chris' as he led them down the darkness of the beach. She felt the sand beneath her feet and she could see the water a bit but it was too dark to notice. He found a perfect place and sat them down and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled them both back and looked up into the stars. **

"**Aren't they beautiful?" Chris asked as he held her close and looked back and forth from her to the night sky.**

"**It sure is." Trish responded. **

"**Not as beautiful as you, though." Chris said causing Trish to blush.**

"**Hey Chris?"**

"**Yeah babe?" **

"**I…" Trish hesitated. **

"**You know you could tell me anything at all right? Anything." Chris reassured her. **

"**I… I'm pregnant…" Trish whispered, and no response returned. Trish was so scared that second, it was all going to be over, that was all that ran through her mind. **

"**I'm gonna be a dad?" Chris choked out after a long silence with the waves. **

"**Yeah…" Trish said fighting back tears.**

"**I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Chris shouted in happiness as it echoed out through the air. Trish looked at him, before she could catch a glimpse of him, he kissed her and held her tight. Trish couldn't help but smile, they were going to be parents, together.**

Trish looked at the monitors and her fiancé. He still wasn't awake. She took his hand into his. Trish was scared. She couldn't let him go. Not like this. Not now, not ever. She kissed his hand held it to her heart.

_And I can barely look at you, but every single time I do, I know we'll make it anywhere away from here. Light up, light up. As if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear. Louder, louder. And we'll run for our lives. I can hardly speak I understand why you can't raise your voice to say._

Trish looked at her ring and remembered the time he proposed. Her memories brought tears to her eyes. She looked over at his body, his eyes were still closed, but she wasn't going to give up hope.

**"Marry me." Chris stated. Trish blinked in disbelief.**

**"I want you to be my wife, will you marry me?" Chris asked again. **

**"There's no one else I'd rather be with." Trish exclaimed as she jumped into her love's embrace. Chris carried her into the bedroom as she buries her face into his chest. Never in her life was she so happy. **

Trish was now in a pool of her own tears. She just needed Chris to open his eyes and she would know that everything would be okay. Trish's eyes darted up when the monitors began to go berserk. Red lines flashed. She had no idea what was going on. All she could do was watch in fear.

_To think I might not see those eyes makes it so hard not to cry. And as we say our long goodbye, I nearly do. Slower, slower. We don't have time for that. All I want is to find an easier way to get out of our little heads. Have heart my dear. We're bound to be afraid, even if it's just for a few days. Making up for all this mess._

The doctors managed to fix the problem and all they could do now was wait. Trish leaned over to Chris' face and placed a soft kiss on his lips as she fought back tears, but it was no use. They poured out anyway.

_Light up, light up. As if you have a choice, even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear._

Chris' eyes opened slowly and when Trish saw, she knew that they would be together forever.

The End

Obviously it's not my best peice, but right now I have a minor concussion so don't start. I know it's a messy one-shot that jumps everywhere,but I wrote it as a draft. R & R.


End file.
